Coppice Plasma
by HyperKittenFlora
Summary: Sophia was told as a girl with no life, she was a loner, everyone made fun of her. No one liked her. Only few find her an acquaintance. She would always have nightmares about when her parents died. She tried to kill herself, but could not. She was not herself. What happens... when she finds out she is part Enderman?
1. Chapter 1

**Coppice Plasma**

(Quick A/N) This is not my first Minecraft story. But, I hope you enjoy! Now onto the story…

~Sophia~

_Every time I close my eyes, I remember. I can see my home burning to the ground… it… Hurts… seeing it happen. My parents, killed in front of me, by the… Enderman. It feels like… I was one of them. I can feel… sadness grip me like a Dragon. I can't stand it. I tried killing myself, over and over again. But… I never die. I just want to see my parents again. I just… can't stand it!_

I jerked awake. I looked at my surroundings. My walls were birch planks, and raw birch wood. I saw a bookshelf to my right. I don't really remember this place. But… she did her best at making it look like my old room. I climbed out of the bed and wandered into the main room. The floor had jungle planks covered with light blue carpet at some areas. There was a chest with signs, with different purposes. I believe one was a trap. I wandered over to a chest that had my name labeled on it. I took out my wooden sword and wandered over to my sister's room, Nicole. "Nicole?" I said, knocking on her door. "What is it Sophia?" She replied. "Do you want to sword fight?" I asked. "Go play with Coppice. I am not in a mood to play with **you**." She growled. I sighed and sat.

Nicole never really liked me. Probably because she is well known across the village. She thought I was her servant. I stood and walked over to Coppice's door and knocked. "Coppice… do you want to sword fight?" I asked. "Sorry dear, but I have to go hunt today. We are running low on food, sorry Sophia." Coppice said. I groaned and walked over to the kitchen and I took out an apple. I walked to my room and I sat on my bed, and ate the apple.

Life was boring. Very boring. I walked outside, and sat near the garden. I saw Blake wander over. "Hello Sophia." He greeted. Blake was adopted by one of the village guards; I believe his name was Ethan. "Hey… uh Blake." I replied. "Isn't today a wonderful day?" He asked. "Yes… it is a 'wonderful' day." I replied. I saw Blake narrow his eyes toward Ethan, who was watching, like a hawk. "I should go." He said. I nodded. Blake walked toward Ethan. Not wanting to know what would happen, I walked back inside.

~Nicole~

I walked out of my room, I saw Sophia and Blake. "Coppice! When are you hunting?!" I complained. "I will hunt soon Mrs. Impatient!" She snapped. I stomped outside and toward the church. It was Sunday anyways. I walked inside to see that almost everyone was already here. I hope I was not late again. I sat down next to Ava. "It's about time." Ava whispered. I muttered under my breath. "Finally, I am not late."

"Have you seen my older brother?" Ava asked. "Blake?" I asked. "Yeah." She replied.

"I saw him with Sophia." I said. Ava's eyes filled with anger, before she turned to the priest, Leila. "Hello!" She said. I heard everyone but I and Ava. "So, about last Sunday, I was not here because… a very deadly sickness was here." I remember that one of my siblings had died of the sickness, Unknown a few days ago. Sophia could have died too. _Ugh! What am I thinking? I don't care about Sophia._

~Ava~

I can't believe it. Why would Blake hang out with the biggest loser in the village? I shrugged to myself and looked at Leila. She was chatting away about Unknown. She said it included Nausea, poison, hunger, and many more. I also heard 'blindness.'. My other older brother, Jack, is blind. I shivered at the thought. I then stood and followed Nicole out of the church.

I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

~Sophia~

I sighed and grabbed a book. I opened it and I took a quill and started to write in it. I heard my door open. I closed my book and looked over my shoulder. "What do you want Ava?" I growled. I could see her eyes flaring with anger under her light blue hoodie. "Stay **AWAY **from Blake!" Ava screamed. I didn't dare to move. "He's your older brother Ava. You are also, not the boss of me." I said half-heartedly. Ava mockingly mouthed me before walking out. I climbed out of my bed and I stomped over to her. I growled and shoved her. I ran outside and hid in the forest. I saw Ava run out and look around. She ran the opposite direction.

Looking around, I slowly walked out of the forest; and sneakily walked back into my house. I walked into my room and slammed the door closed. I climbed onto my bed and opened the book back up and continued to write.

_Morning…_

I woke up and I looked around. I could feel a strange presence. I saw a shape in the corner of my room. I started to panic. I fell out of my bed. I got up and opened my door, running out and hiding behind in the Enchantment Table's books.

~Envy~

I watched Sophia leave. I tilted my head. I wonder why she ran out in such a hurry. I teleported out with her 'diary'. I opened it and her book had a kind of Ender language. I have never seen an Ender-born do this. I read all of the pages, copying them onto a book, possibly to be taken to Purple Eyes. I teleported back inside and put her book on the bookshelf. I sank through the ground, and landed in a system of tunnels and traps. I passed a skeleton complaining to a zombie about being thrown into the cage.

"Be quiet!" I snapped. I saw them look at me. "Sorry Envy…" The zombie replied. I walked over to the End Portal. I leaped in and sat, waiting for Purple Eyes. I heard a loud noise in the distance. I saw Purple Eyes land on two Obsidian Pillars. "Envy." He greeted. "Purple Eyes…"

"I brought a copy of Sophia's book back. For some reason, it is written in Ender." I said. Purple Eyes' narrowed his eyes at some of the Enderman. I waited for a response. "I will have the head Enderman look at it." Purple Eyes said. I nodded.

~Nicole~

I looked around. "Envy?! Where are you?" I asked. I saw Envy appear out of thin air. "Hello Nicole." She said solemnly. "Ava! I found her!" I called. Ava walked over. "Let's go."

I walked to my house. I opened my door and let Envy and Ava go in. I followed behind them and closed the door. I saw Sophia curled up behind the Enchantment Table's books. I took out an egg and threw it at her. I felt the house shake violently. I fell over and I yelped in pain as my head slammed against one of the chairs. I looked outside. I saw thunder crash against the forest, setting trees on fire. I felt Ava fall on top of me. I couldn't see Envy, or Sophia. The house stopped shaking as Coppice ran in. "Nicole! What did you do?!" She hissed. "I…I..." I started. "I don't want to hear it." Coppice murmured. She walked out. I shoved Ava off me and I stomped over to my room and I sat on my bed. _I should look in Sophia's diary._

I snuck into Sophia's room. No one was here. I grabbed her diary. I saw a strange, blue, round thing, must be a key. I grabbed it. I inserted it in a slot. It opened. I snuck back into my room and I opened to the first page. The words were complete nonsense.

"IK hoop dat mijn zus weet niet spatbordgleuf geplaatst worden." It read. (It's Dutch)

I closed the book and took out the object. I hid it under my bed and I walked out to the main room. I wandered outside. I saw a figure walk toward the house. I saw Sophia. She looked horrible. Her hair was messed up and her heart clip had scars on it. Her ribbon was torn. I could see patches of pure black on her. (Not being offending...) I saw a strange purple glow. I followed slowly behind, and I ran into my room after she walked into her room.

~Sophia~

I slammed my door behind me and I looked at my hands. I shivered. I crawled onto my bed and I took off the clip and my ribbon. I will get them fixed at the magic pool in the morning. I drifted off to sleep.

There is the second chapter…Sorry the first one was short…


End file.
